


The Purple Dress

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like brother and sister, one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purple Dress

The sound coming from the country yard was maddening. It was that thing and his little army of bitches and bastards. All very disgusting if you were to ask the opinion of either the occupants of the highest tower in Winterfell.  
The one near the door, with lilac frills and an easy smile, bid her goodbye, kissing her husband's cheek and waving off to the dark lady that sat in the edge of the window still. As the door closed and her the sound of her steps distanced themselves, her lilac by her husbands side was replaced by the deep purple of the dress that belonged to the woman of the window.  
"How shameful to you, dear brother," no matter that her and the man with cold eyes were no longer related, not even by marriage. "to let your new bride see your past sins." Pale and long, his fingers tugged onto the purple sleeve of the dress, guiding the woman closer to him.  
"And how grateful I am to have my good sister here," with a low voice, he manged to capture her attention, "always taking care of my little wife, helping her away from my tasteless bastard"  
"Oh brother, you must know by know," rounding on him, with her sleeve still in his grasp, her arm goes around his neck "I don't do it for you" with the other hand, she had the pair on his shoulders, near the collar bone. "It would just pain me to see another wife of yours go to waist thanks to that monster you sired."  
In a single motion, the small blade, much alike on of his, slips from her free hand, sinking into the white flesh of his neck. And much like a hot spring being dug, his blood came up on sprays.


End file.
